RC-XD
The RC-XD is a remote-controlled car rigged with an explosive charge, unlocked after a 3 killstreak (2 kills with Hardline). The RC-XD can be purchased by the player for http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/CODPoints1200. When the RC-XD is deployed, the player assumes direct control of it while it is operational; the player remains stationary and can be killed while controlling it. Controls are the left analog stick for all directions of movement, and one temporary speed boost can be done by pressing L2 on PS3, LB on Xbox 360 or 4 on PC. The RC-XD can be detonated by the player at any time by pressing R1/RT, but has a time limit after which it will automatically detonate. When the time limit approaches, the RC-XD will beep repeatedly at a faster and faster rate until it explodes. The 1.06 patch brought a nerf to the RC-XD, where it had its damage and blast radius reduced in order to balance it against other killstreaks. The RC-XD moves initially faster than a player, even with Lightweight. It makes a distinctive sound when it's on the move, and can be shot by perceptive enemies and destroyed before it can kill, as it has ten health. Throwing a flashbang can slow or prevent movement of an enemy RC-XD. The RC-XD will trip enemy claymores and will be destroyed in the subsequent explosion. Using Flak Jacket guards against the RC-XD, however even with Flak Jacket, the player is still not guaranteed to survive. The RC-XD is able to kill dogs and other vulnerable enemy killstreaks or equipment(including other RC-XDs). Some multiplayer maps have paths just for the RC-XD to travel through, commonly known as RC Tunnels. The maps are Hanoi, Launch, Nuketown, Grid, WMD, Radiation and Kowloon. They serve as shortcuts and cover to move under. The RC-XD is a very popular killstreak reward, most likely because of the low amount of kills needed, and it usually results in a kill. However some people look down on players who use RC-XD as it is easy to get a kill with, as opposed to the Spy Plane, which is also a 3-killstreak reward that will help the whole team. Trivia *The player can control the RC-XD through the "No-man's land" in Berlin Wall without it being shot down by the turrets. *If an enemy C4 is placed on top of the RC-XD, it will immediately explode. This does not apply to friendly RC-XD's. *If the player controlling the RC-XD is affected by a flash or concussion grenade (but not destroyed) or if the RC-XD enters the range of an enemy's Jammer, the RC-XD will become slow, stop sporadically, shoot sparks and overall becomes less tractable. *If the player spawns an RC-XD while standing behind a Sentry Gun, the RC-XD will fly forward after it is spawned. *In Private Matches, it is possible to remove the timer that RC-XDs have before they have to explode. This results in unlimited RC Time. *There is some writing on the RC Controller. It reads: "RADIO CONTROL AND TRANSMITTER RC-611" *Care Packages can't destroy an RC-XD *It has been confirmed that the RC-XD can prevent players (friend or enemy) from taking fall damage just by jumping on top of it at the right moment. *If one is to place a claymore behind the user of the RC-XD it will not detonate until the user has detonated the RC-XD or it is destroyed. *If the player shoots an enemy RC-XD, and it is within killing range of players on it's team, it can kill them, and will count as the player's kill. *When using an RC-XD during host migration, the camera will be warped back to first person and the player can see the RC-XD remote itself. *The boost function is hidden and unlisted in the Wii version of the game. It can only be used by host or in Combat Training by pressing the C button (default Wiimote layout). *If the player is killed while using it, they can still use it until it ends, similar to other player-controlled killstreak rewards. Category:COD